Tras mi Luna de Cristal
by mizoreXgray
Summary: Mizore Shirayuki, es una vocalista de la banda número 1º en toda magnolia esta pertenece a la discografía FAIRY TAIL, Mizore llega a sufrir de amnesia por lo cual hará que olvide sus promesas y momentos en Fairy Tail y su banda, ella tiene sus mejores amigos que han estando enamorados de ella por mucho tiempo, y tendrá la ayuda del espíritu de su madre para recuperar sus recuerdos.


**Notas:** holaaaa chicos como están este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste es un Crossovers un tanto raro de lo que siempre han leído pero bueno xD esta historia está basada en el anime amnesia pero es diferente, con los personajes de Fairy tail y algunos de rosario Vampire realmente espero que les guste!

**Titulo:** tras mi luna de cristal

**Autora: **Mizorexgray

**Fandom: **Fairy tail x Rosario vampire

**Pairing:** Mizore Shirayuki/Gray Fullbuster

**Disclaimer:** advierto que Fairy tail y rosario Vampire no me pertenecen si no a sus auténticos creadores

**Advertencias: **en este fic estarán las parejas de Gray y Mizore que es la principal, y además advierto que hay Natza (Natsu y Erza) para los fan de nalu, nali y jerza.

**Summary:** Mizore Shirayuki, es una vocalista de la banda número 1º en toda magnolia esta pertenece a la discografía FAIRY TAIL, Mizore llega a sufrir de amnesia por lo cual hará que olvide sus promesas y momentos en Fairy Tail y su banda, ella tendrá que pasar momentos con sus mejores amigos que han estando enamorados de ella por mucho tiempo, y también tendrá la ayuda del espíritu de su madre para poder recuperar su memoria.

**TRAS MI LUNA DE CRISTAL**

Mizore Pov: 

Era una mañana intensa como siempre yo estaba con mi banda preparándonos para un concierto... Cuando de repente sentí un pequeño dolor de cabeza y mareo, luego de eso me desmaye por completo así cayendo directamente al suelo, mí manager Gray Fullbuster quien me ha ayudado y acompañado desde que mi madre murió, fue quien me había visto desmayada en un pasillo donde había caído inconsciente, el al verme así inmediatamente había llamado a emergencias... 

Luego de desmayarme y quedar inconsciente por un largo rato, desperté desorientada en una habitación fría y solitaria donde entraron mi manager y mi hermano Natsu...  
Al yo despertar y mirarlos, ni siquiera podía recordar quién era yo, ni que Natsu era mi hermano.  
Un doctor quien entro a la habitación con unos papeles y unas radiografías en la mano había entrado con un rostro de decepción y desesperación, repentinamente Gray le Había preguntado, que ¿si había o hay algo de que sufro, o que solamente Había sido un desmayo, o incluso una bajada de tensión?... 

El doctor le miro a Gray con un rostro de lastima y le respondió

-lo siento mucho pero su vocalista acaba de perder la memoria muy gravemente... 

En ese momento el rostro de Gray fue el sorprendido, mientras que en el de Natsu pude ver su dolor y tristeza, al ver que se había repetido la misma historia que le había pasado a su madre antes de morir orgullosa por sus dos hijos... 

La reacción de Natsu fue mirarme a mí y tirarse a abrazarme fuertemente, al sentir que estaba en los brazos de mi hermano, quién sufrió por mi madre y ahora por mí, repentinamente sentí una onda de un alma que también sentía sus cálidos brazos que me abrazaban... 

Sentí algo revolotear en mi pecho, y al ver a Natsu con una mirada desilusionada, Natsu me miro ala cara y pregunto.

- ¿No me recuerdas...hermanita?-Yo inconsciente le mire al rostro y le pregunte de lo que había dicho. ¿Hermanita?... Mirándome con una mirada de dolor porque su hermana había perdido la memoria. El decidió responderme llorando y a la vez sonriendo... 

-es cierto...pues claro que no...-Natsu, al verme con ese rostro sentí tristeza por el al saber que era mi hermano, aproveche ese momento para secarle las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, y consolarle cuidadosamente porque sentí que el chico que estaba frente a mí se rompería al ver la misma historia, por la que ya había pasado hace años atrás... 

Me Pregunto qué ¿Habrá tras esta luna de cristal?, que oculta...mi pasado.


End file.
